Extraterrestrial
by Extreme-Anime
Summary: Sesshomaru wasn't sure how it happened, or even why it happened. All he knew was that in a blink of an eye his perfect life had thrown itself down a cliff, and it was all her fault. This weird and constantly half-naked woman was driving him mad. He had to admit though; She was damn sexy. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Rin/Sesshomaru AU
1. Chapter 1

**Newwwww storyyyy. Okay, I'm not sure where I got this idea from, but Imma run with it. Lol Please R&R! Happy reading- AF**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Chapter one:**

Galiana tucked herself deeper into the darkness of the hill, silently hoping that her pursuer would give up the search. They knew she was running. Soon they would find her; Elision was only so big. It mattered not to Galiana. She wanted nothing more than to leave the tiny planet. She wouldn't mind running forever.

"My lady? We must not play any games right now, your fiancé waits!"

Galiana shuddered; that man was certainly not _her_ fiancé. Her personal maid staggered up the hillside, exhaustion clearly etched into her face, and looked around the landing vigorously. Galiana smirked, delighted to see that she was rendered invisible by the sheer darkness of Elision.

She shrink back when the breathless maid came too close for comfort, and then stealthily maneuvered her body into some nearby brush. She kept backing up further into the surrounding trees, but was so rendered immobile when her back hit a wall.

"I've got her"

The gruff voice made her spin around; the wall was her fiancé. He wasted no time in pulling her up from the ground; an action that ripped the helm of her dress.

The sharp glint in his charcoal eyes made her breathless.

"When I take your fathers throne, you will never be permitted outside. You test my patience woman."

He raised his hand to strike her, but faltered when she coward away. As if brought out of a demonic trance, he immediately took her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me my love. I lost myself to my temper."

Galiana's stomach twisted, but she offered him a smile.

"I'm sorry to have tested it my lord. I shall go and be prepared for our ceremony."

He nodded, but did not let her go. His hands grasped both sides of her face, and he studied her. Galiana's heart spread up; afraid he would try to kiss her virgin lips. When he started to close the distance between them, she hurriedly grabbed at the hands that held her face firmly in place.

"You dare not break tradition, my dear fiancé. Not a finger to be laid on me until tonight, or we shall not receive the blessing."

He glowered a bit, but she was relieved when he released his hold.

"Yes, not a finger. Hurry and be prepared. I grow restless for my lady."

She didn't like the way he's eyes roamed her body then. Bowing lightly, she turned and pivoted down the hillside as fast as she could. Her maid, having heard her departure, struggled to catch up to her.

"Galiana! There you are. Mustn't you know what time is it?"

Galiana only paused to catch her breath when she reached the foot of the hill, and waited until her maid reached her to roll her eyes at her.

"I wish not to marry him, Rima. You know my desires."

Rima looked around them, as if someone was eavesdropping in the surrounding darkness, and then grabbed her hand.

"You mustn't speak such things out loud! Come, it is far past time for your preparation."

Galiana allowed her maid to lead her back into her father's home; a castle that shined majestically in the moon's resilient light. She was rushed down the ornate halls to the bathhouse, where she was immediately stripped and plunged into the hot water.

Rima scrubbed at her skin viciously while another girl, albeit more gently, washed her hair. Galiana sighed despairingly. Her time as a carefree maiden girl was quickly coming to an end. Her marriage would be the start of a series of unpleasant things.

She shuddered at the thought of Gresham ruining her preserved innocence. Every woman of Elision would call her insane if they knew her resistance to the idea of having him as her husband. He had wealth, power, and was incredibly handsome.

Galiana wasn't interested in any of that. Her dreams lay outside of Elision and its tight traditions. She wanted to go to Earth. Just the thought of the planet made her smile giddily. She read in a book that on earth they had something called a sun, and it raised high into the sky and then lowered until it disappeared every day. It was fictional, or course, but that didn't stop her from believing. Earth was out there somewhere.

She was rinsed and towel dried before being sat in front of a huge mirror. She gazed at her reflection. Her skin was pale from the constant caresses of the moon's light, and her eyes were an endless pit of black. Her face, small and heart shaped, was framed with onyx waist length tresses that Rima now non-to-gently untangled.

She was praised by everyone for her intense fairness and beauty; the paleness of her skin was perfection, and the size of her small yet pouty lips was vastly sought. Not one woman or man denied Galiana the pleasure of an abundance of compliments.

There was not a day Galiana wished that she was not so perfect. She wished to pass under the radar, so no one would care if she left and never came back.

Rima broke her out of her thoughts.

"No bride on their wedding day shall ever best your beauty, Galiana.

Her lips were painted red; the sharp color contrasted with her skin. Her hair was partially done up in an intricate knot, and the rest was left to cascade down her back. She was stood up, and Rima called upon another to help her into the wedding gown.

It fitted her tightly from below her breast and up, and then fanned out to hide the rest of her thin frame. Her bodice was made of a lace material that had flowers imprinted on it and below her breasts a long silk white tie was wrapped around and then tied into a bow behind her back.

Doom settled upon her as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was really happening. She was going to be married to Gresham, and she would have nothing to look forward to in her life. She would waste away; taking care of her children and running the estate in a boring and endless cycle.

If the dress wasn't so tight and her breathing so restricted, she would have started crying.

"It is time my lady."

She gave a small nod. Rima frowned, confusion evident on her face.

_She could never understand, Rima. She was just a maid. _

They walked the walls silently. Galiana held her head high with the grace of a noble, and took the lead when they approached the doors to the ball room. She paused, took a deep breath, and signaled Rima to open the door.

Light flooded into the dimly lit hall, temporarily blinding Galiana. Her eyes adjusted, and she could hardly contain her gasp. The room was filled with people; nobles, peasants, and countrymen alike all gathered to see the union of the princess to Gresham, effectively making him the future King of Elision.

The path she was to walk was strewn with rose petals; she followed them until her eyes locked with Gresham. He stood there, back straight and dark hair comb neatly back, in a traditional black pant and jacket. Her father stood beside him; Galiana could have slapped the look of satisfaction off of his face.

How many times did she plead him not to do this, and he still arranged the marriage. He only cared about the throne. Her deceased mother had not birthed him a son to lead, and so her arranged marriage was the only way to secure the throne.

He knew it was at the expense of her happiness; he cared not.

She took one step, then another. The crowd hushed; every eye was focused on her. Some cooed her beauty while others mumbled their jealously. She was halfway down the aisle when her legs froze. Gresham, noticing her falter, outstretched a hand to her.

"Come, my fiancé. It is time."

Her father was glaring at her, as if daring her to deviate from the plan. Galiana's heart was beating quickly now; she glanced at the faces around her. They all stared back at her, wondering what she was doing.

_No._

"Galiana, now." Her father's voice was irritated.

_I can't do this._

"I…I can't breathe."

She started forward, causing the crowd on either side of her to reach out for her falling frame. She dodged their hands and pretended to fall backwards into Rima. Just as she knew she'd do, Rima didn't hesitate to loosen the tight bow.

She looked up to see Gresham stepping down from the platform where he stood. In her mind she begged Rima to work faster. Rima was slipping the silk from around her just as Gresham was mid step towards her.

She filled her lungs with air, and gathered her dress in her hands before pushing herself up from the ground. Everyone clapped at her revival, but their claps quickly turned into shocked gasps as she tore from the room.

She didn't dare look back when Gresham roared her name, or when her father screamed for someone to stop her. Halfway down the hall she kicked off her shoes and shook the knot from her hair. She had to get away.

Her bare feet slapped against the wood floor loudly, and her chest heaved and burned with every breath. She ran past the front doors, where the guards looked on in confusion at her fleeting form. By the time they heard her father's orders she was long gone; engulfed by the blackness of the forest.

Sharp branched tore at her dress and cut her arms and legs, and twice she tripped over overgrown tree roots, but she never stopped. Her pace slowed only when she no longer heard them pursuing her. Tired and hungry, she dragged herself towards what looked like an opening from the forest.

She broke the tree line, took a step, and then screamed as she fell through the air. Water instantly surrounded her, and she coughed and spit as she fought to keep her head above the water. The current was too fast for her to swim to land.

She cried out as she was pulled roughly here and to. Then a deafening sound reached her ears. She paused in her frantic paddling to listen. Her dark eyes widened when ahead she spotted what was causing the noise.

The water was dropping off ahead of her.

She was heading towards a waterfall. The only waterfall in Elision was steered clear of. No one knew where it ended, and anyone who tried to follow it was never heard from again.

So this how I die?

Her attempts to grab anything were fruitless. All she could do was squeeze her eyes tightly close and await her death.

It wasn't long before she was free falling again; this time into oblivion.

-x-

"You're so freaking insensitive Inuyasha!"

"I told you Kagome, I didn't have a dollar!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and studied the buildings that whizzed by the window.

"You're supposed to donate to the girl scouts sitting outside of Acme, Inu. It's rude not to."

He grumbled something, but chose to not respond. Instead, he focused on pulling into the dry cleaners parking lot. His silver 2013 Lincoln Mkt hummed off when he removed the keys.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

He got out and slammed the door shut. Kagome smiled to herself, admiring his back as he went into the store. She drummed her fingers on the dashboard, and surveyed the area.

"Gamestop, Papa John, woman in alleyway, Applebee's, wait what?"

Her eyes went back to the alley between the dry cleaners and the pizza store. It was unmistakably a woman there, lying in what looked like the tattered and ripped version of a wedding gown.

"Oh my, oh my."

Throwing her phone into the driver seat, Kagome threw open the passenger side door and ran into the alley. On touch the girl was very cold; the cloth stuck to her shivering body her wetly. Kagome turned her over, and checked for a pulse.

"Hello, are you okay? Mam?"

The women moaned, and slowly opened eyes. Before Kagome could get a good look they were shut once more, and the woman's hands flew up to shield her face.

"It's bright"

Her words came out wrecked by the unrelenting chatter of her teeth.

"I want to help you, can you stand?"

The women, hands still over her eyes, nodded and accepted Kagome's help in standing. She faltered, but Kagome had a strong grip on her. She led her back to the SUV and helped her into the back seat. Out of the sun's harmful rays, the woman finally lowered her arms.

Kagome surveyed the poor girl. She was in dire need of a tan.

"What happened to you? You look like you were supposed to get married. How'd you end up out here?"

Galiana, still shivering, looked around in silent shock.

"I… I ran away. I didn't want to marry him."

She paused then, and looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Is this… Earth?"

_What the…_

"Um, yeah. Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

Frowning and clutching her head, Galiana shook her head. At Kagome's skeptical look, she burst out in laughter.

"'I'm not from Earth. I'm native to Elision. I'm not sure how I got here though…"

Galiana looked around, and poked at the leather seat.

"What's this that we're sitting in?"

Kagome, now entirely sure she was helping a lunatic, smiled nervously.

"It's a car. You must have hurt yourself pretty bad."

The driver seat door opened then, and Inuyasha slid into the front seat.

"Kagome put these back…"

He paused when he saw Galiana, shivering and ruining his leather seats with her wet dress. His amber eyes went from her to his wife then back to the girl.

"Kagome who the hell is this and why is she in my car!"

Kagome, mustering the best puppy face she could, grabbed Galiana's hand.

"She needs help Inu. I think she's hurt."

He sighed, and gave Galiana another once over.

"What happened to you?"

"I feel down a waterfall."

Inuyasha frowned, shot Kagome a look, and turned back to sit in his seat.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"No!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the sudden and unexpected outburst. Galiana shook her head frantically.

"I ran away from home, and I never want to go back."

Inuyasha looked ready to say something, but Kagome stopped him.

"Inu, she's going to freeze to death. Can we just take her home with us?'

Sighing loudly and muttering something under his breath about woman, Inuyasha started the car and proceeded to back out.

-x-

"Let me get this straight. You're from another planet, called whatever, and on your wedding night you ran away and fell down a waterfall and somehow ended up on earth. Did I get everything?"

Galiana nodded, fingering the sleeves of the shirt that Kagome had given her to wear.

"Inuyasha don't indulged in her fantasy. We should probably take her to a hospital."

Her husband dismissed her words with a wave of his hand.

"No, she's telling the truth Kags. A hundred or so year ago I ran into one of her kind before. I remember the pale skin and creepy eyes. She's defiantly not human."

Kagome, shocked with the new information, handed the girl a cup of juice before taking a seat beside her.

"You really aren't from here then. I apologize if I was rude."

Galiana was giving the cup of juice an intense investigation.

"It's juice. You drink it."

Her mouth made an O shape, and she hesitantly lifted the rim of the cup to her lips. Her eyes brightened then, and she gulped down the liquid enthusiastically.

"We do not have juice on Elision. I like juice."

Kagome laughed and reached for the empty cup.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself. My name is Kagome, and this is my husband Inuyasha. What's your name?"

"Galiana Rin Jasacoka."

Frowning, Kagome scratched her head thoughtfully.

"How about we call you Rin? Would you mind that?"

Galiana tested the name a few times before nodding.

"Very well. My earth name will be Rin."

Inuyasha, who sat quiet during most of the conversation, cleared his throat.

"Eh, Rin, where exactly do you expect to live now?"

Rin shrugged, and looked around the living room that they sat in.

"Can't I stay here?"

"Yeah, Inu! Can she please stay here? Pleaseeeeeeee?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look.

"Kagome you know we're leaving for the states in less than a week. She can't stay here by herself."

Both Rin and Kagome stuck out their bottom lip in defeat. After a few moments, Kagome perked back up with a ta-da smile of her face.

"She can live with Sesshomaru! I mean, he's single and almost never home anyway."

Inuyasha seemed to toss around the idea in his mind.

"And if he says no?"

"Then I'm not going with you to the states."

At the firm tone of his wife's declaration, Inuyasha jumped up and reached for his cell. Sesshomaru answered on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Inuyasha."

"_Says the caller ID also."_

"Yeah… hey I um, have a question."

"_Yes?"_

"Say, hypothetically, that a girl from another… place… happened to need a place to stay for a whil-"

"_You have three seconds to make a non-hypothetical point before I hang up."_

"You ever heard of Elision?"

"_The planet? Yes."_

"Well, this girl just came from there."

There was a long pause.

"_Inuyasha, you do realize that Elision is fictional place don't you?"_

"If you don't believe me, we'll be over in ten. See for yourself."

-x-

Cold amber eyes stared coolly into a set of dark ones. No one moved, and no one said a word. After another few minutes of openly staring, Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. Rin watched him curiously, occasionally looking between the brothers to compare them.

"You are not human."

His cold voice unsettled her, and she inched closer to Kagome unsubconsciously.

"Neither are you."

She stuck her tongue out at him. She didn't like him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"No I am not."

He turned to Inuyasha, and gestured towards Rin.

"She may stay for a short while, but I expect you to come retrieve her when you return from the states.

"Thanks Sess. Me and Kagome are going to head out now to get ready to leave soon. Rin?"

She looked up to the nicer man.

"Listen to Sesshomaru, or I'll let him send you back home. When we get back I'll see about getting you an apartment."

Rin nodded her head obediently, and accepted the hug Kagome offered her. The door closed soon behind them, and she was left all alone with Sesshomaru. Even though she was slightly put off by Sesshomaru's vibe, she couldn't deny the fact that she was very attracted to him.

His long silver hair and unusual amber eyes were unlike any mans on Elision. She was tempted to reach out and run her fingers through the lustrous looking locks. The men on Elision were also of much smaller build. Sesshomaru's shirt clearly outlined each and every muscle on his chest and his arms were exposed for her to admire.

"Where are your maids?"

Sesshomaru quirked his eyes at her.

"In this century people no longer have maids."

Rin frowned, and gazed around the penthouse suspiciously.

"So who cleans your house?"

"I do."

"Who washes and dresses you?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, and for some odd reason Rin felt as though she had just witnessed something rare.

"You wash and dress yourself here."

"Oh."

She rubbed her belly earnestly.

"So, I have to make myself my own meals too?"

He rose from his seat and strode across the room towards a doorway. She quickly got up and followed him into a big spacey room that had hard flooring and weird looking objects.

"This is a kitchen. You can make food here."

He pointed to one of the weird things.

"That's a microwave, and since I don't trust you to use the stove or oven without burning down my house, you can use that to make things."

He looked at her expectantly. Rin, overwhelmed, looked around the kitchen in silent aw. Sighing, Sesshomaru turned and opened the fridge in search of dinner.

"Do I have to teach you everything?"

"I am not use to doing anything without the aid of my maids. I'm sorry."

The smell of salt stung his nose. Looking up from the ground beef he was holding Sesshomaru could see the tears as they wet her face. He closed the fridge door and cleared his throat, unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to cry. I will make you something to eat."

Somehow her tears were touching him in a place that was out of reach for many. He was relieved when she rubbed her cheeks and a small smile returned to her lips.

"Thank you."

"Hn. Pay attention. This is how you make spaghetti."

**I've been throwing this idea around in my head for a while now. Tell me if you like it! Thanks for reading ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAA :) OMG COLLEGE IS HARD! I have zero time guys sorry. I actually have a Lit review I should be doing right now but I miss writing so bad. Also I apologize for any spelling goofs, I have to get back in contact with my wonderful beta if she'd still have me. Anyways, here goes another chappy. Please R&R, happy reading!-AF**

**Chapter 2-**

"This is a shower. That's where you wash up. This is how to turn the water on."

Sesshomaru demonstrated turning the handle for her.

"I'm going to set the temperature for you now okay."

Rin nodded, and gazed around the bathroom in wonder.

"Where are the herbs?"

Sesshomaru gave her a long look before turning and rummaging under the thing he told her water comes out of. A few moments later he shoved a bar into her hands. She held it up to her eyes, and then sniffed it. Overjoyed at the strong pleasant scent, she beamed happily at Sesshomaru.

Shifting uncomfortably, Sesshomaru handed her a washcloth and quickly excused himself. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what he had agreed to, letting a virtually clueless woman stay with him.

He plopped down on his couch and closed his heavy eyes. He must have dozed off, because when he came back to, a wet hand was prodding him.

"Shhee… sheeesh… Maru?"

Opening his eyes at the girl's various attempts to say his name, Sesshomaru was not prepared for what was standing in front of him.

There was Rin, completely naked; her dark hair pasted to the wet skin of her shoulder and chest, not quite shielding her perky breast from his view. Her skin, as white as porcelain, looked extremely smooth and flawless. His eyes followed the drops of water that ran down her body to her navel.

His pants constricted instantly, making Sesshomaru cough. It had been some time since any woman's body could ignite a want in him; he was somewhat desensitized from all the whores that threw themselves at him constantly.

"I'm ready for something to wear, Maru."

"Rin, women are not supposed to… you can't show me that."

Her face cocked to the side, and she followed him when he rose from the couch and walked briskly down the hall.

"Why? I'm not tainted, if that is what you mean."

She followed him back to the bathroom she had showered in, and promptly had an odd fabric shoved into her hands.

"Wrap that around your body. When you get out the shower, that's what you use to cover yourself."

She did as she was told, but Sesshomaru could smell the tears coming.

"What is it Rin."

She sniffed, clutching the towel around her tightly.

"Is my body ugly Maru? Is that why you don't want to see it at all?"

_Actually, I wouldn't object to you riding my…_

"That's not it Rin. Your, uh, body isn't ugly. It's immoral to reveal your body to a man unless he's your boyfriend."

She wiped her eyes, and sniffed a bit.

"What's a boyfriend?"

"A man who you're attracted to and who you like. That's who you can show your body to."

Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom and towards his room at the end of the hall. He opened the door, flicked the light on, and started shuffling through his shirt drawer. He quickly found an adequate t-shirt she could wear until he could get her some proper clothes.

Turning around, Sesshomaru nearly dropped the shirt before he quickly averted his eyes.

"Shit, Rin put the towel back on!"

Smiling, Rin took the t-shirt from his hand and awkwardly put it on.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. You're my boyfriend because I like you."

Ignoring the impulse to face palm, Sesshomaru tossed her a pair of boxers.

"Just put these on."

Rin took the shorts and eyes them with interest."

"What's this Maru?"

"They're for men but I'll get you some more appropriate clothing tomorrow. Just put your legs through your holes and slide it up."

She sat down on the floor, and Sesshomaru only narrowly missed the crystal clear crotch shot she absentmindedly sent his way. Cursing, he inwardly sighed. It was going to be a long night.

X

"Maru do you think I'm pretty?"

Sesshomaru looked up from the paperwork he was reading to watch the girl twirl around in her new baby flower dress. Truthfully she looked stunning; her dark hair was pulled up in a neat bun, compliments of him, and her big dark eyes fluttered like she had seen a model do on TV.

"Hn."

She stopped spinning, and eyed all the abundance of papers on his mahogany desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Working."

"What's that?"

"The thing that helped buy your dresses today."

That seemed to stump her for a while, and Sesshomaru took advantage of the silence to quickly finish what little work he had left. Fearing the girl would blow up his flat, he had no choice but to bring her to work with him today. As they weaved through the strings of people entering and leaving the corporate building after their little shopping trip, people had stared the odd pair down.

Rin was "awing" and asking a million questions, and that had left him looking like a pedophile that had sheltered a now grown woman all her life. Not to mention by the end of the night the other day he had an unwavering erection from Rin's random proclamations of him being her boyfriend.

No amount of explanations altered her understanding of what a boyfriend really was. His perfect life had, in one day, turned upside down.

"Maru?"

"Yes."

"I'm hungry."

Rin, who was for some reason unbeknownst to him on the floor, crawled around his desk and found the hollowed out space there. Her interest was drawn, and Sesshomaru again used the opportunity to make a final phone call.

When he was finished, Rin was examining his loafers.

"Come out from there and I'll get you something to eat."

Instead of crawling out the way she came, she hoisted herself up by his knees. This landed her straight into his lap. Once there she leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek; she was smiling broadly at him.

"I like you because you take care of me like my maids use to, only your different."

Sesshomaru was too distracted by the warmth her body brought him to hear her. She fit perfectly against him. The place her delicate lips had touched seemed to be on fire; he was contemplating abusing those plump lips with his own when there was a secession of knocks on the door. Before he could question the visitor, the door opened and his father glided smoothly into the room.

"Sesshomaru, did you have a chance to…"

He paused; hands in the pocket of his expensive looking Armani suit, bright ambers eyes wide with surprise, and an odd smirk growing on his face.

He chuckled.

"Sesshomaru! I didn't know you have a scandalous bone in your body!"

Growling, Sesshomaru, albeit gently, set Rin on her feet.

"You know very well that I do not partake in office activities that aren't in relation to paper. She was just sitting is all."

InuTashio quirked an eyebrow, not buying his son's story. He strode to where Rin was standing and winked at her.

"Such a beautiful woman would surely not trifle with the likes of my son. Tell me, did you Sesshomaru lock you in here with him?"

Sesshomaru leveled his father with a venomous glare, and prepared to say something. Unfortunately, Rin beat him there.

"Sesshomaru is my boyfriend."

InuTashio laughed, loudly, and clapped his hands together ecstatically. He grabbed Rin's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the skin.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. My son has a girlfriend? After all these years? Maybe now I'll get some grandchildren!"

Unable to stand anymore of his father's babbling, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am _not_ her boyfriend, she is _not_ my girlfriend, and you will _not_ be having any grandchildren anytime soon old man."

InuTashio stood back and shook his head; he patted Rin's shoulder sympathetically.

"You're doing a beautiful girl wrong, my son."

Rin, who had been staring up at Sesshomaru in what looked like shock, quickly turned her soft expression into one with furrowed brows and tightly clenched teeth.

"But you are my boyfriend! You said if I like you and am attracted to you, that you are my boyfriend."

"You insane woman, I would have to like you back, and I most certainly don't."

She gasped, and Sesshomaru instantly regretted his words. He was about to apologize when she ripped her shoulder from his father and ran out the room. He cursed, and glared at his father.

"This is your fault."

InuTashio put his hands up, though a small smile was sneaking up to replace his frown.

"Who is she Sesshomaru?"

The younger man grabbed his jacket and hurriedly threw it on.

"No time to explain now."

He walked briskly out of the office, only putting his hand up to acknowledge his father's request that he call him later. His secretary, a blonde named Julie, gave her boss an odd look.

"Where did the girl go?"

"She ran down the stairs sir."

"Thank you. Hold my calls I'm leaving for the day."

He quickly jogged to the door of the staircase and looked down the stairwell. He could briefly see a flash of blue as she descended the stairs. They were on the 35th floor, so it surprised him how far she had gotten in such as short amount of time.

Thinking better of it, he backtracked and caught the next available elevator down to the lobby. The elevator dinged, and Sesshomaru wasted no time in surveying the lobby for a woman in a blue dress. When he didn't see her, he walked up to the security desk.

"Did you see a woman wearing a blue dress? Pale skin, dark hair?"

One of the guarded scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, there was a girl a few moments who came flying out of the stairwell. Looked like she was pretty upset, but when I asked her if she needed any help she just ran out the…"

Sesshomaru, amazed that she had scaled 35 flights of stairs in minutes, pushed through the revolving doors of his father's company and looked up and down the street.

Something wet hit his cheek. Looking up, he cursed. Light drizzle was starting to come down. Soon it would be raining hard. Sighing in exasperation, Sesshomaru headed towards the parking garage. He growled.

_Fuck her. He didn't really care what happened to her. _

He unlocked his car and slide into the sleek vehicle before slamming the door shut behind him. He paused for a few seconds, trying to understand why h couldn't let this go. With a final growl and bang on the steering wheel, Sesshomaru started the car.

x

She didn't know how long she had ran or how far, but only when she tripped on the uneven sidewalk did she stop to catch her breath. The rain was coming down in torrents; her blue dress was soaked and she had lost her pretty sandals ages ago.

The once blue sky was dark now. Sniffling and rubbing her bruised knees, Rin slowly shuffled to a gap between two buildings.

Once there she slid down a wall and brought her legs up to her chest. She couldn't stop shivering. Her tears blended in with the water that already moistened her face.

"Maybe I should go home."

The moment she said it a feeling of dread seized her heart. She decided she would rather sit there, hungry, cold and tired than go back to the wicked man she was to marry before. She sneezed, and pushed her loose hanging hair behind her ear.

She couldn't contain her loud crying now. She wailed; hating how stupid she was to think Sesshomaru liked her as much as she liked him. She was so ignorant to the customs here. Sesshomaru must think of her as a childish stupid mess.

She looked up into the sky and watched the rain fall. A bright light illuminated the small space she had hidden herself in. Rin shielded her face with her hands, willed the light to go away. It didn't, but after a few seconds it dimmed considerably.

The sound of a door opening and closing door echoed through the air.

"Rin."

She chocked, looking up at the shadow that approached her until she could clearly see his face. Sesshomaru knelt down beside her; a look of concern marred his features. Still crying, she turned away from him.

"Go away"

"Rin, you've been out here long enough. You're going to get sick."

She turned back to face him, and he outstretched his hand.

"You don't have to pretend you like me. I'm just a burden you don't want."

He sighed. After a few seconds, she gasped in shock when he sat down on the dirty ground right beside her.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

Puffing out her cheeks, Rin spun to face him.

"_Why?_"

He met her eyes nonchalantly.

"I'm not leaving until you come with me."

Silence fell upon them then. The only sound was the soft pitter-patter of the rain around them. Other cars drove by; the lights came and then faded away to let the darkness resettle.

"I'm sorry."

Rin stared at Sesshomaru suspiciously. His once perfect hair was clinging onto his face and neck. In any other situation she would have laughed at how funny he looked.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just…"

He sighed, and became overly interested in his sharp nails.

"Just what?"

He looked away from his hands and recaptured her eyes.

"I don't care about a lot of things, Rin. When you ran, I wanted to not care about you too. But I couldn't get your face out of my mind. You've been with me only two days and you've changed me so much and so fast. This is not a side even many of my friends know. Only you."

Rin remained silent, completely at a loss for words.

"Even though you don't have a shred of modesty, or a general clue about what a boyfriend really is, and even though your cluelessness prompted the store clerk to call the police on me, you're still not a burden to me. Give me a second chance. I promise I won't make you cry again."

He reached out and brushed a finger over her wet and cold cheeks.

Smiling, Rin opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an inhuman growl.

Embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around her midsections. A soft chuckle made her raise her head back up to meet Sesshomaru's humor filled gaze. He stood and again offered her a hand.

She hesitated for a split second, then reached up and firmly took it. Despite the cold that nipped at them from all around, his hand was warm. He pulled her close and ushered her quickly to the awaiting car.

"Can I have some spaghetti Maru?"

He pressed her into him, shielding her body from the rain as well as trying to quell her shivering.

"Of course Rin."

**-Aw. So cute. Sess bleeped up but he came to Rin's rescue! Yay! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So I'm home from school, and I really, from here on out, plan on delivering some on-time and higher quality chapters for my current two stories. Just re-reading them, I am really disappointed in the quality of what I've been writing. I know I can do sooo much better, and you guys deserve so much better. So yes, expect good content chappies more regularly from me. Also, after much thought for where I want this story to go, I have decided that I want this to be a very sexual yet sweet love type of story. I don't want drama to drown out those factors. If you are looking for a plot twist/drama, feel free to check out **_**Corporate Takedown**_**, a completed story, or **_**Heart Therapy**_**, a story in progress. Both have that plot twist type of action. Please note that because this story focuses on love and sexual aspects, it may seem like its moving a little fast relationship wise. Not that I think you guys mind lol. Until next time :)- Af**

Chapter 3-

The shrill sound of a blow dryer filled the air of the one floor penthouse. A series of soft giggles filled the air soon after, and it wasn't too long after that a light growl followed.

"Rin, hold still."

Down the hall and to the left was a spacious quaint bedroom that was filled with an array of fall color themed decoration. Clothes were sitting abundantly around in bags and on the bed; a paper tag jutted out from just about every item that sat neatly folded and waiting to be put away.

The room also had its own private bathroom that was warmly decorated with pale shades of peach and red. A soaked dress lay plopped on the titled floor; a small puddle of water was beginning to form around the delicate fabric.

Propped up on the porcelain of the toilet seat was Rin. She shuddered dauntingly; her eyes were squeezed shut and she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth. She blew a flying wasp of hair out of her face, and then jerked to the side while uttering a groan of agony.

"Maruuuuu, I don't like the blow dryer!"

The man in question sighed, but continued to comb Rin's partially damp dark hair pass the heat of the hairdryer. The woman beneath him was like a child; she squirmed and dipped her head out of the blazing heat of the dryer.

After a few more moments of battling to keep her head straight, Sesshomaru admitted defeat and turned the machine off. Instantly Rin bounded up off the seat and made her grand escape from the bathroom.

It was close to nine, and it had taken Sesshomaru close to two hours to stop Rin from shivering and to get her cleaned up properly. To his relief, she was much more conscious about her promiscuous behavior now, which helped him to get her clean and not ravaged.

He thought back to how he had coldly hurt her earlier that day in his office, and oddly it still brought a pang of guilt to him even after his apology. There was something about Rin he couldn't shake; her presence alone made him feel like his very being was being reinvented.

As he was cleaning off the sink and throwing the wet dress into the dirty hamper, Sesshomaru could hear her shuffling through the bags of clothes in her room. The woman who still haunted his thoughts reappeared in the bathroom a few seconds later, presenting him with a sheer thin stretch of fabric.

"The lady in the store gave me some of these and told me they were for you Maru."

Quirking an eyebrow, Sesshomaru remembered the specific instructions he had left for the sales woman. She was to find Rin an adequate amount of clothing and other needed items. Why had she told Rin to get something to be gifted to him?

He inspected what she had between her delicate fingers, and he was sure his normally emotion devoid features gave away the smirk he was trying to hold in.

"Did you tell her I was your boyfriend, Rin?"

She thought for a moment, and then with a pout nodded her head in an ashamed manner.

"I'm sorry Maru, I still thought you were when we went shopping."

She wrapped the fabric around her fingers while she gazed at it.

"I can only give this to my boyfriend then?"

Sesshomaru blinked away any images his mind was generating of how the lacy pink thong would look slid up between Rin's smooth thighs. Never in his life had it been so hard to control his sexual desires.

It was something about Rin that just called out to his manhood; his attraction to her exotic beauty was by far the strongest he had ever harbored for a women. Her angel-like innocence and her damning ignorance to the customs of this world were a combination no man could experience without having a cold yet heated chill rundown their navel.

The thought of having to explain the concept of a thong to Rin did add fuel to his already burning fire, but the flames were all but dampened when he thought of who'd be the first to see her pure body in the lacy fabric.

Was it…jealousy he felt? Or perhaps it was a need to protect her from the harshness of the world of sex and sex appeal.

Suddenly Rin didn't seem less like an innocent sexy goddess, and more like an open and easily influenced girl. He had been so wrapped up in her beauty he hadn't even stopped to think who else could be attracted by the sway of her hips.

No doubt countless amounts of men had undressed Rin with their eyes during the course of the day. The thought boiled his blood. She was clueless, literally defenseless against anyone who had half a mind to get in her pants.

As furious as Sesshomaru was, he couldn't help but think of himself. Here he was ogling the poor girl every chance he got, and yet he was writing off every other man attracted to Rin as a sneaky and lecherous bastard.

Rin was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation the way she had for all her other questions.

He was at a loss. Rin's innocence seemed like a sacred temple that should not be invaded upon. Yet at the same time, shattering that innocence would keep her protected when he would not be around any longer to watch over her.

_Hm.._

"These are like panties, Rin. They're meant to…show more than regular panties. Women who want to be sexy were them, occasionally for their boyfriend or husband."

Rin's nose wrinkled as she took this information in and let it sank.

"Se..xy?"

"Sexy is a way to describe someone. It's a good thing."

Rin smiled sugary at him, and giggled.

"Just playing Maru. We have sexy thongs where I'm from too!"

Laughing, she bounded from the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

Sesshomaru stood there a moment, stunned.

Did she just… _trick _him?

The thought had the corners of his mouth lifting up. Sesshomaru did not like jokes. As a matter of fact, he despised irrelevant speaking in general. But Rin could get away with it; he hardly minded.

He wondered briefly what life would be like once she was gone in a few short weeks. How long would her sweet smell linger in the air? How long after her absence would it be before his life was back to its normalcy and predictability?

The man couldn't help but to feel a twinge of annoyance. This woman had him contemplating his future as if she would leave a gaping hole after she moved on.

He sighed; perturbed that he was no longer in control of his once monotonous life, Sesshomaru lowered himself onto the plush mattress Rin slept on at night. He trained his amber eyes on her slim figure as she continued about her new wardrobe with fascination. He felt a sudden need to know more about the mysterious women before him.

"Do you miss your home planet?"

She seemed surprised; the shirt in her grasp was lowered onto her knees, and she absentmindedly twirled a dark strand of hair between her fingers.

"I… am not yet used to the thing you call a sun. It makes my skin tingle a little. The customs here are also so strange compared to home…"

She went on for a few seconds, rambling on about the differences. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, picking up on her evasive nature towards his question. He cut her off, trying once more.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

She looked up at him from her perch on the floor with those alluring black eyes, and waited patiently for his next words.

"Do you miss home?"

She sighed, and played with the beads on the top she held in her fists.

"Something in me misses the familiarity, but my fear of that world makes me shudder. I have a dismal fate there, or at least I did anyway."

Sesshomaru, interest piqued, pressed further.

"What are you running from?"

She exhaled shakily before dragging her body towards where he sat. She paused when she reached the bed frame and leaned against it. She bit her lip and gazed up at the man who had given her so much already.

"My fiancé."

There was an eerie and sudden silence that fell upon them then. Several times Rin opened her mouth to speak but didn't; her eyes focused on the sweatpants Sesshomaru had given her to wear.

The thought of Rin being someone else's lit Sesshomaru's blood. As a man, he was jealous. He'd admit to that. As a demon, he almost felt slighted. As if fate was taunting him with a treasure he could never have.

Keeping a lid on his battling emotions, Sesshomaru continued to stare solidly down at the top of Rin's small head. She only looked back up at him when he made a noise in his throat.

"Why do you run from your intended? Does he harm you?"

He swept his eyes over her creamy skin, double checking for any sign of abuse he may have missed. He had seen just about every surface of her; there were no marks that ever jumped out to him.

Then again, he was always very distracted.

"No, but... I just couldn't marry him!"

He saw a ferocious intensity brighten her dark eyes, and she clutched onto his pant leg.

"Ever since my mom died, I'd been living day to day in a daze. My father is a ruthless and cold man, so we never really had a relationship. I was unhappy; everywhere I went people gawked at me either in awe or jealousy. I wanted a normal life, away from being a noble. Then my father met Gresham, and suddenly he was to be my fiancé. A man I had never met!"

She released his jeans and sighed heavily.

"I couldn't bear what my future was going to be like married to him. He never hit me, but…"

She paused, and looked back up at Sesshomaru to see if he was still listening.

"Gresham was the only man I have ever been around, before you that is. I was convinced…something was wrong with me. There was no woman on Elision who didn't have a lustful thought of Gresham. He was, er, good looking I suppose, but I didn't feel what the other women were feeling. I thought I was cursed maybe. But…"

She blushed, and shielded her eyes away from Sesshomaru's. Bashfully, she tugged on her hair.

"I've only know you for a few days, but I just…always want to be around you."

She allowed herself a glance in his direction, taking in his smooth face and striking eyes.

"You make me feel…content."

She felt the warmness on her cheeks and the fluttering feeling in her stomach, and knew this was what the women of her home plant were describing to her. She thought back on her careless show of her body and she felt the fluttering intensify.

She wondered what he thought about…her body. Too embarrassed to look into his eyes, Rin dropped her gaze to the thin t-shirt he was wearing. Gresham was extremely built, just as the muscles budging from underneath Sesshomaru's shirt promised, but for some odd reason only Sesshomaru seemed to capture her interest.

She had longed to know for years what it felt like to feel intimate emotions towards a man. Never had she known embarrassment and bashfulness as she did at that moment. She also felt a strange sense of longing.

The women on earth looked different from the ones from her planet. Admittedly, she was worried that he found her not as perfect as the men home had thought her to be. Her confidence in herself was, for the first time in her life, diminishing.

The bed shifted, and a deep chuckle came from the man looking down at her from above.

"To many, I am much too quiet for conversation, too observant from casualness and far too intimidating in nature. I make a fair assortment of people very uneasy; however, you claim to feel contented in my presence."

He leaned back onto the bed, deep in thought.

"Maru? Have you ever…do you have anyone who you _love_?"

Her question seemed to catch him by surprise. He blinked, and then fingered a few wispy strands out of his face.

"I have been alone for a very long time, Rin."

She frowned, and stood up on her knees to lean her elbows against the mattress; their eyes met, and she tried to read the little emotion she saw there.

"Why?"

"I'm not a very traditional man. Once you have contact with other men here you'll see that. Women I've dated in the past more often than not try to change me, and I detest that. Women bring more trouble than anything else."

Rin licked her lips, and pouted. Her eyes narrowed to show her hurt.

"I'm sorry if I brought you trouble."

Cursing silently, Sesshomaru gave into the sudden want to caress her cheek with the tips of his fingers. Mindful of his claws, he rubbed a small circle to the left of her temple.

"If I must be honest, you are very different from other women I have encountered. I feel…different."

Rin climbed into the bed then, and Sesshomaru had to contain his surprise when she slide up beside him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Different how?"

_Well for one I constantly want to rip those ever so teasing dresses from your body and wreak havoc on your neck. _

When he didn't answer, Rin stretched her arms up high and yawned loudly.

"Maru?"

"Hn."

"Thank you for saving me."

Before he could question what she meant by that, the women snuggled up on his side and fell fast asleep. Her gentle heart beat slowed and her chest softly rose and fell.

Sesshomaru, amazed she had fallen asleep so quickly, made no move to leave. The warmth generating from her body was oddly soothing. It had been sometime since he felt a woman's body pressed up against him. He leaned down and breathed in her scent.

He wondered when the last time he had been with a woman was. He knew he should have gotten up and left the room, but she looked so comfortable.

He decided he'd wait a little longer. Besides, it wouldn't hurt.

-V-

The first thing Sesshomaru became aware of was his aching hard on. The second thing he became aware of was the small body that lay draped across his chest. Rin was still fast asleep, but somewhere during the night she had intertwined herself with him. Now she lay with her head in the crook of his neck, her breasts pressed into his chest, and her navel straddling his very awake member.

If Rin was any other woman, he would have no quarrels about taking her right then. Yet, that was just it. His inner demon was drawn to Rin's mysterious nature; she was more than just a quick satisfaction.

He couldn't bring himself to pry into her panties. Something in him wanted to… have something deeper; something that couldn't be created from sex.

He groaned again, and gently shifted the sleeping girl until she was lying on the bed. She whined, but a nearby pillow sated her loss of warmth.

Sesshomaru carefully exited her room and walked further down the hall to his bedroom. Once there he immediately entered the bathroom and turned the shower on full force. He stripped; kicking off his pants and t-shirt he clenched his teeth as the ice cold water hit his skin. He stared down at his throbbing length, waiting for his appendage to calm.

He growled. Rin was affecting him in a weird and foreign way. He didn't like it, yet at the same time he was curious to learn more. She was breaking his tough barrier and he wanted to know why. Even his selective natured demon seemed contented when she was close enough to shoot off that honey like scent.

What could Rin mean to him? He wondered.

With one hand he pressed his fingers into the base of his erection and jerked upwards; a sigh fell from his lips as a pang of pleasure shot through his body.

He was annoyed. The icy water should have been did its job by now, and yet he was left still afflicted. He wanted the women laying asleep not 10 feet away down the hall. He wanted her badly.

_Perhaps…_

He slid his hand back down to the base, and then another jerk back up. He pictured her, naked, water glistening off of her alabaster skin.

He groaned, almost feeling like a pervert when he imagined her small hand stroking his length with her fingertips.

Opening his eyes Sesshomaru grunted and let loose a loud growl. Just the thought of her _touching_ him was enough to prematurely burst him; breathing haughtily he watched as the cold water washed his essence away.

Something was wrong. No normal women could reduce Sesshomaru to a teenage boy in a shower, let alone overly excite him to a point that he finished before he could get started.

Relieved yet disgusted, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He wanted to hit something, anything. He wanted his life back.

Growling, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to punch a hole into the nearest wall. He almost felt as if his pride had washed down the drain as the rest of him did. Fisting his hands in his hair, he disappeared into the closet.

In the other room, Rin was starting to stir. She stretched lazily like a cat; her stomach pushed out towards the ceiling as her arms lengthened down towards the headboard. Satisfied, she sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes.

She wasn't sure why, but something about last night's sleep left her feeling reenergized and happy. Humming excitedly, she bounded out of bed and out of the room. Sesshomaru had taught her how to use the calendar, and she checked for the day.

It was Saturday, and if she remembered correctly Sesshomaru was not going to leave home today. Her stomach growled then, and she eyed the kitchen wearily. After a moment of consideration, she decided that it would be wise to wait for Sesshomaru to get up and cook.

He still didn't really trust her around the stove.

Rin walked over to the living room, side stepped the couch, and plopped down right in front of the TV. She was utterly fascinated with it. She was dying to know how the human's put themselves into the huge screen.

Awkwardly holding the remote in her hands, she tried a bunch of different buttons until new images started flashing on the screen. She paused at one channel when a woman in a loud obnoxious voice seemed to call out to her.

She was sitting at a table talking to another girl.

"**Well, do you like him?"**

"**Yes…I really do. But I don't know how to tell him."**

"**That's easy. You have to, you know, get his attention first."**

"**Okay, how do I do that?"**

"**Well, you can make him jealous for one."**

"**Jealous? I don't know…"**

"**Come on do you want him or not?"**

"**O…Okay. How do I do that?"**

"**All you have to do is go somewhere public with him. Like on a date kind of. Then you find the nearest cute guy and..."**

The TV clicked off then, and Rin whipped her head around to see Sesshomaru towering over her.

"Don't watch garbage Rin."

A waft of his cologne filled the air around her, and Rin found herself quickly becoming attracted to her provider. He wore a snug navy blue polo sweater with the collar and sleeves of a baby blue button up poking out. Dark jeans and a black pair of socks completed the look. His silver tresses were pulled back into a low ponytail.

She resisted the odd urge to lick her lips. Instead, she smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Maru."

He stared at her for a moment before turning and striding into the kitchen. Watching his back, she wondered if what the girl on TV was true. She felt a rush of blood to her face. She had never felt anything for Gresham but contempt and disgust. So these feelings and emotions she was feeling for Sesshomaru were as new to her as a baby's first steps.

She wondered what it would be like to be engaged to him; her eyes brightened at the thought of _actually_ looking forward to an impending wedding.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rin realized that Sesshomaru had been asking her something.

"Hm?"

"I asked you what you would like to eat?"

Jumping up, she slid into one of the bar stools and sat her chin in her hands. Sesshomaru was leaning against the sink, looking at her expectantly. She loved his eyes. They were so…intense.

"Can I have the yellow stuff?"

He nodded once and started taking out supplies.

Rin pouted.

Over the last few days, she had gotten nonstop attention from Sesshomaru. Today, however, he seemed indifferent. Like a kid who grew bored of playing with a new toy.

Was he mad at her?

"Maru?"

She racked her mind for something to ask him. She needed to know the reason for his sudden mood change.

"Hn."

The hardened sound of his voice sent chills down her back and softened her resolve. Her voice came out as a squeak.

"Can you do my hair later Maru?"

"I can't be bothered. Learn to do your own hair Rin."

His answer bit at her; she could only see his back as he prepared their breakfast. She bit her lip and didn't respond. Why was he being so curt with her suddenly?

She recalled what she had said to him last night, about how his presence made her content. Was he upset with her because of that?

A plate was placed in front of her with her food. She remembered now that it was called eggs and bacon. He also gave her a slice of toast. He didn't stay to eat with her; in fact, he hadn't even made enough for himself. Just like that he was gone.

A soft sound a few moments later signified the shutting of his room door. She stared at her food dismally; she wasn't so hungry anymore. Despite this, she painstakingly forked the food into her mouth until most of the plate was clear.

Sighing, she placed the dish in the sink and rinsed it like Sesshomaru had showed her. Dragging her feet a bit, she sauntered back into her room and shut the door with a tab bit more force than she should have.

She stiffened, hoping not to be reprimanded. Then she remembered this wasn't the palace anymore, and she wouldn't be subjected to chastisements from her maids and father.

She lounged around her bedroom for a while before attempting to brush her hair into a high pony tail. She stared at her reflection and whined. Her creation was lopped sided and messy. With a final frustrated impulse she grabbed the hair tie and yanked it from her head. Unfortunately it didn't come out alone. Clumps of dark hair flew to the floor as well.

Tears sprung to her eyes but she did her best to hold them at bay. She had the sudden need to leave. Whenever she was upset she used to take a long walk through the gardens or the nearby forests.

She knew Sesshomaru may oppose, so she quietly slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top along with her sandals. She was already getting the hang of all her new clothes. She had spent hours reading the price tags.

She came out of her room and closed the door. Her eyes quickly made sure Sesshomaru's door was indeed close before she tip toed to the door. Her heart thumped loudly as her hand settled on the doorknob, and it only beat harder when she squeezed her body through the little opening.

The door made a subtle click behind her, and it was only then that she realized she had been holding her breath. Exhaling shakily, she peered around the hall. She walked down to the metal doors that she had taken with Sesshomaru to get outside. The doors made a _bing_ sound and slid open, inviting a fascinated Rin aboard.

She hit the same button she remembered Sesshomaru hitting. She watched in awe as an orange light lit up each floor number before it came to the first floor. The lobby was empty save for a bored looking attendant behind the desk. He winked at her, and not knowing what exactly that meant, Rin politely smiled back.

It was a crisp day outside. The sun shined lazily behind a few clouds. Only a few people wandered about; Rin smiled and nodded to everyone she passed by. Making sure to remember which way the flat was, she breathed in deeply and sighed. She loved to be outside. It was something about the air and sky that soothed her worries and made her smile.

She had been walking around for a bit, peeking into store windows and petting friendly dogs, when a man came up to her. Rin's first impression of him was that he was a tad bit introverted. He smiled, but it was a nervous smile and his eyes refused to meet hers.

"Hi, um, I just wanted to um, say, uh, that I think you're really beautiful."

He sheepishly scratched his head and gave her another nervous smile. Rin took in his appearance slowly. He was about a foot taller than her but still shorter than Sesshomaru by a long shot. His eyes were big and brown, and his build was normal; not at all as noticeable as Sesshomaru's though.

All in all, she thought he was cute. She was also elated at the thought that an earthman found her to be beautiful.

"Thank you sir, that's very kind of you."

He blushed and stuck out his hand.

"My name is Kris by the way."

Rin stared at this hand, stumped. Yet another earth custom she wasn't aware of. Hesitantly, she brought her hand up to his. He clasped her hand light and shook it up and down briefly before letting go.

She made a mental note of what to do next time a human offered her their hand.

"My name is Gal…Rin. My name is Rin."

Kris gave her a look that said "okay…" and glanced around.

"Look, if you're not busy right now, maybe we can talk? You just strike me as a one of a kind girl and I'd love to get to know you."

Rin could feel the heat rushing up to her cheeks. Compared to Kris Sesshomaru was very different. There was something about the way Kris was talking to her that made her feel wanted.

If she didn't get back within a certain amount of time, would Sesshomaru notice her absence?

Then she remembered how Sesshomaru had just brushed her off this morning. It was his fault she had pulled out clumps of hair out of her head!

Smiling sweetly, she twirled a strand of hair.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Kris smiled excitedly, and gestured down street.

"There's a park down at the corner. We can talk there."

She nodded and fell into step right beside her new acquaintance. The park was small yet well designed. A few children ran around and played while their parents looked on with small contented smiles.

They took a seat on a nearby bench.

"So Rin, where are you from?"

"Oh, further up the street."

Kris chuckled, and set his arm on the bench back she was leaning against. Rin felt a tingle in her chest from the lack of space.

"You're funny. I take it you're from here then. That's great, me too. I actually work a few blocks away from here."

Rin nodded, intrigued by Kris's upbeat attitude and friendliness.

"Do you work in an office?"

"No ma'am. I'm a florist; I own the busiest flower shop in town."

Rin gasped, excited that she could talk about something she actually knew about.

"I love flowers!"

Kris gave her that odd look again and laughed. His hand came up to briefly thumb her cheek.

"You're an interesting girl, Rin. I'd bring you flowers anytime just to see that smile."

Rin could feel her heart beat quicken. She had no idea a man could ever make her feel so good with just a few simple words.

A man entered the park with an odd box, shouting something about "ice cream".

Puzzled, Rin watched the children flock to the man.

"Ice cream?"

Kris nodded, gesturing towards the stand.

"You want some ice cream? What kind?"

_Kind? Uh…_

"How about your favorite kind?"

_Smooth Rin. _

Kris smiled.

"One strawberry coming right up, Ms. Rin."

He left her alone on the bench to retrieve the treat. She hoped she like this…ice cream.

He was only gone for a few short moments when he returned holding the strange food in his hands. He handed one to Rin, which she took eagerly.

He started licking around the edges of the cone and savoring the taste in his mouth. Rin watched him for a moment, and then mimicked his movements. Her tongue darted out to accept the pink substance, and her eyes widened.

"This is good!"

She licked some more, only taking a pause when Kris chuckled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you never had ice cream before."

Sheepishly, Rin nodded. Kris just laughed some more, and the two continued to eat their cones between sprouts of conversation.

"Rin?"

"Mhm?"

She was biting into her cone now that most of her ice cream, to her dismay, was gone. Kris pulled out a napkin and gestured to her face.

"You have a little ice cream on your face. Here…"

He scooted closer to her before dabbing the napkin softly around her mouth. Their eyes met, and Rin should feel her heart race. She could feel the chemistry between them. He was inches from her face, lightly holding a napkin to her chilled lips.

The fluttery feeling returned to her stomach. Was he going to kiss her?

She froze, wondering what she should do. It was dishonorable to kiss anyone other than your husband. Then again, she was on earth now, and she was still clueless about most their beliefs. Kris leaned forward; he was holding her chin lightly with his thumb and pointer finger.

If he was going to kiss her, then earth customs must not be strict.

As heated as her face became and as excited as her heart beat indicated, she had a sense that something was wrong. Or rather, she _felt_ wrong. Sesshomaru's face flashed in her mind, and she realized she had secretly wanted him to be her first kiss. Something about Sesshomaru's taboo eyes and firm looking lips excited her inner woman.

It was too late, though. Kris was closing in.

The world around her seemed to slow down.

Then she heard his voice. His very _angry_ voice. Kris was ripped back, and she shrieked as she was pulled up to her feet. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into hot angry liquid pools of amber gold.

**Until next time guys. Thanks for reading :)- AF**


	4. Chapter 4

**What? Another chapter within a reasonable time period? Yes. Yes it is. Get used to it. Lol. - AF**

Chapter 4-

Sesshomaru was furious. Rin could tell by the way he hoisted her up to her feet, like a parent snatching a child, and by the way he cut those flaming amber eyes at her new acquaintance. She was shoved forward, towards his car; the door to the driver seat was left wide open, and the purr of the engine was loud enough to reach where they stood in the park.

In her shock, her half eaten cone escaped her fingers and broke on the hard cement of the walkway. Melted pink ice cream oozed from the bitten treat only seconds later.

Biting her lip, Rin turned back towards the men behind her.

Kris was holding his hands up defensively as Sesshomaru continued to glare. The few children that had been playing in the park were now being rushed away by their parents who looked on in annoyance.

She wanted to say something but the moment she opened her mouth her voice seemed to dissipate into a hardly audible squeak.

"I'm sorry man, I don't want an—"

"She's _mine_."

His words were followed by a lethal growl that penetrated the air with them.

At hearing those words, Rin felt a shiver take her body.

Kris was clearly shaken. He stumbled a few steps backwards and shot Rin an incredulous look.

Rin almost bit her tongue when Sesshomaru suddenly snapped at her.

"We're leaving."

Nodding dumbly, she cast Kris her best 'I'm sorry' look and ran after the huffing demon. He was sitting rigidly in the driver's seat when Rin slide into her own seat. She was still fumbling with her seatbelt when he took off down the street.

The silence in the car was agonizing to Rin. Many times she wanted to say something, but every time she glanced at him and saw his clenched jaw and flexing fingers on the steering wheel, she slide back defeated in her seat.

She thought about Kris, and how much of a sweet guy he was to her. Unlike how Sesshomaru had been in the morning, Kris had complimented her and made her feel good. Now she would probably never see him again, unless she tried to find which shop he owned locally.

Crossing her arms, she suddenly became angry. Sesshomaru probably would just come and whisk her away again if she ever tried to see Kris again. As a grown woman, she should do as she pleased. Who was he to try and stop her? Then there was that comment he made about her being his. What exactly did that mean? She wasn't all the way accustom to the dealings here on Earth, but she was pretty positive that she was not some property that could be owned.

Before she knew it they were back at the high rise. Sesshomaru hardly gave her a chance to slide out of the seat before he was halfway to the garage elevator. She huffed, not at all enjoying not being waited on.

Their ride in the elevator was tense and quiet as was the brief quick walk to his flat. However, as soon as he shut the door behind them, he came alive.

"Am I not enough for you, Rin?"

He walked up to her so fast Rin could hardly comprehend it; her back pressed into the firmness of a wall. Leaning over her, the man she had quickly come to like watched her with critical eyes.

She was fearful and anxious of his sudden temper, and his close presence made her body shiver in anticipation of his next move. Then, her eyes widened a fraction. A thought ran threw her head, pushing out the confusion that was once there.

While she lacked in experience, she was taught extensively the courting ways of males. She hadn't thought Earth would be that similar, but there was no doubt in her mind that Sesshomaru was _jealous_.

She furrowed her eyebrows a bit, regaining some confidence in herself and seeing the opportunity which presented itself.

Eager to see how similar these customs were similar to her own race, a twang of excitement shot through her body.

Leaning against his heavy chest, she refrained from grinning when his angry breaths faltered.

"Maruuuu." She purred his name as she wrapped her arms around his tensed neck. The intensity in his eyes died down considerably, and Rin could tell he had not expected this reaction.

She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his collar bone, smiling immediately after when one of his hands shot up to rest on the small of her back. If she was back home she would not have even thought to touch him like this, but she was on Earth. Besides, she wanted to know if he intended to court her properly.

On her home planet, the males had to stake their claim on whom they desired to court. Once a claim was made and the woman submitted to this claim, she was to have no other interaction with any other male. That is how it worked, and Rin had a sneaking suspicion that it was also the case here.

She bit back the want to laugh. If Sesshomaru hadn't wanted her to talk to other men, he only had to claim her. She would have more than willingly submitted to him. The thought sent warm blood to her cheeks.

"Rin."

His voice was laced with a gruffness she wasn't accustomed to hearing. When he said her name, she could distinctly see two large and slightly protruding fangs in his mouth. She was hardly able to contain her gasp.

He _was_ like the men on Elision. If he had those fangs before, they were much smaller and unnoticeable. She was taught that the only times a male's fangs enlarged was when he was laying a claim, felt threatened, or wanted to intimidate.

At the moment, all three seemed to be at play, especially if Sesshomaru was indeed intent on claiming her. Licking her lips, Rin tried to push out her friends' horror stories of being claimed. Most women on Elision were claimed with a simple bite to the junction of the neck and shoulder.

Resolving herself, Rin made a small whine in her throat; the noise effectively pulled Sesshomaru's attention to her neck. He growled, and Rin swore his fangs extended again.

She pressed her body closer to his, and with a deep calming breath, she bared her neck to him. His hands gripped her small hips almost instantly, and he growled threateningly, as if to warn her.

"Maru…Rin is yours."

She wondered briefly why she had reverted back into third person, a heavily punished habit back when she was young. It seemed wrong, but the words had just fluttered off of her tongue and left behind a sensation of contentedness.

Even if she had not liked it, Sesshomaru was quick to show he did. He pressed her hard against the wall, and she could feel a warm muscle glide over her juncture. Before she could anticipate it, he sung his fangs into her neck and became deathly still.

Falling limp in his arms, she became cautious of his stillness. He was testing her. Her shoulder radiated an intense and almost unbearable pain. Her initial reaction was happiness that he had indeed wanted to claim her, but that emotion soon gave way as her pain level increased.

She wanted to beat him over the head, but she fiercely held back the impulse. If she made any slight movement, he could take it as her rejection.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sesshomaru released his hold on her shoulder. He lapped at the puncture wounds before pulling back and inspecting his work. Seemingly satisfied, he lowered his gaze to her.

A dull ache persisted in her neck, but she tried her best to ignore it. A small smile warmed her lips and she reached up to play with a strand of his hair.

"Maru, I did not know that you intended to claim me. I never meant to anger you."

She paused, and tried in vain to stop the moisture from collecting in her eyes.

"This morning…I just thoug—."

"Enough, Rin. You are not to blame."

He surprised her by picking her up and depositing her on the couch some feet away. When he sat down beside her, she impulsively climbed into his lap. He didn't stop her, however. His hand raised up to stroke her hair absentmindedly.

"As I said before, I've been alone for quite some time, Rin. I admit I was not... _prepared_ for the intensity of being faced with the want to stake a claim. It has been quite some time, and I admit I was handling it not as I should have been."

Rin snuggled her face deeper into his sweater and sighed. On Elision, she would have been disgracing herself by being so close to a man whom had just claimed her. However, she didn't care. Sesshomaru's body had a certain warmth she was drawn to.

Besides, she had almost let a near stranger defile her virgin lips. She was obviously rebelling against her planet's strict rules. She shuddered, wondering if Sesshomaru would want to kiss her.

"Rin?"

She whined when he pushed her away some to see her face. The sound made him smirk.

"You seem to know of my culture's mating rituals. Tell me, what is done on Elision?"

Rin licked her lips, noticing how Sesshomaru's eyes followed the movement of her tongue, before she bit her lip in thought. Gathering all of her teachings in the correct order, she went on to explain.

"On Elision, men are kept separate from the virgins. We're not allowed to be alone with a male at any time unless he is a husband or family. When a male sees a woman whom he wishes to claim for courting, he must ask permission from her father or her dominant male.

After so he claims her with a bite to her neck, though there are some rare occasions where she may reject him. It hardly happens though."

She paused to make sure Sesshomaru was still following her. When he nodded, she continued.

"After being claimed, the woman is still not allowed to be in the company of other males, probably even more so now. Not even the one who claimed her. He must ask permission before engaging in any courting. There is always someone to supervise as well; she must in no way be defiled before marriage. That is a misdeed punishable by public humiliation and a social status drop to a woman whom any male can freely have."

Rin frowned; she remembered how countless foolish males had prematurely touched their fiancés and caused them to suffer. Even her fiancé had tried to dishonor her numerous times.

"I see. So your fiancé, he didn't touch you?"

There was a strange look in his eyes when she looked back up at Sesshomaru. His eyes bore into her, visibly wanting an answer.

"No, though he did try. My virginity remains intact."

She watched as a small smirk stirred his previous void features, and it made her stomach flutter. She got the sense that Sesshomaru was brooding over thoughts that would make her blush.

"So…"

She gasped when his hand reached behind her and slid beneath her shirt, climbing the curve of her back slowly.

"No one has ever touched you like this?"

She was straddling him, so his hand easily glided down her side and over her stomach. Her skin was instantly heated; her heart beat quickened every inch his hand moved closer to her odd and constricting bra.

She almost sighed in realization that she was wearing that weird contraption that bound her breasts. Sesshomaru would not be able to touch her there, even as his intentions seemed to lead him there anyway.

A quick glance at him showed that he was immensely enjoying himself. He noticed her staring, and locked his eyes with her instantly. Bringing her forward, he ran a thumb over her lips, smirking approvingly when she shuddered.

"I feel as though I could lose control any moment. Your purity is one this world lacks, and something I have never had the pleasure of holding. A part of me wants to yank your jeans down and take your virginity like the dog I am. The desire to see you moan and wither beneath me is unlike any I've ever had. The thought of being the first to watch your innocent face as I stretch you to imaginable constructs arouses me to a painful stiffness… "

When he said that he pressed Rin deeper into his lap, showing her just what he meant. Rin, mouth gaping, could only remain frozen as his huge and rigid _thing_ found comfort in the untouched spot between her legs.

Just as Sesshomaru seemed ready to pounce on her, he removed her from his lap. Rin didn't know which was worse; feeling it or seeing the intimidating bulge as it seemingly tried to tear through his jeans.

"Then there is the other side of me that is keeping me with my senses. My demon understands that I desire to…"

He paused, and took one of her hands in his own. His much larger thumb caressed the palm of her hand softly, and the strange occurrence calmed her raging blood considerably.

"Settle down. And it seems to have chosen you. Thus, I refuse to treat you like a doll that can be ravished and then thrown away."

Rin could feel herself blush. She wasn't quite sure that Sesshomaru meant by his demon, maybe she'd ask him later. However she fully understood what he was saying through a slightly clenched jaw.

She also realized that it must have taken him a lot to be so forthcoming with her. Though Sesshomaru didn't strike her as a liar, he also didn't seem like the type to explain himself. Smiling, she let her fingers slide up the side of his face, and the tips of her fingers gently caressed his pointed ear.

"Maru?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, letting her know that she had his attention. She returned his gaze shyly.

"Can we…kiss?"

He seemed to regard her for a moment; his eyes briefly lowered to what she knew were her lips. A deep rich chuckle left his throat then, and he pushed her back until she was pressed against the soft cushions of the couch.

He was so close she could feel his hot breath against her still throbbing neck. His tongue lapped at the mark once more, only this time he slowly drew the length of his tongue over her skin sensually. Her toes curled, and an odd warmth became abundant between her legs.

When he was satisfied with her mark, he placed small kisses up her neck and chin. She couldn't contain the moan that parted her lips when his stiffness returned to its spot between her legs. The foreign noise seemed to please the man above her. He ground himself harder against her, causing another gasp and moan.

One of his hands reached down and hooked around her leg, bringing it up to rest around his waist. Then it slithered up beneath her shirt, pausing to rest on the curve of her hip.

The sensation of him pressing his lips to hers was one she would never forget. While his grinds against her body were full of force, his lips were the epitome of gentle. They were soft and firm all at the same time. Sighing into her first kiss, Rin absentmindedly wrapped her hands around his neck.

She couldn't help but shiver when his lips ran the length of her bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. Before she could contemplate that request, the hand that had been innocently resting on her hip slithered under the bra and cupped her entire left breast. She gasped when he rolled her hardened nipple between his fingers, but that gasp turned into a moan when he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

She wondered fleetingly if she had died and was in heaven. He growled in what sounded like approval when she shyly raised her own tongue to feel his. Growling bolder, she used a bit more force; it wasn't long before she was quickly defeated by Sesshomaru's much stronger and skilled mouth.

Her chest arched up into his hand. She was in complete bliss. Then, as suddenly as his mouth had come, it was gone. Whining, she watched as the man above her rose up on his knees. She felt so cold now that his body wasn't pressed into hers.

She wondered fleetingly if she had done something wrong, but a look at his is very apparent arousal told her he was not thwarted by anything she had done.

He growled, obviously distressed, and stumbled off of the couch. She heard him curse, and then watched him quickly strode down the hall. She heard his door open, but there was no slam to signify it had closed.

Biting her lip, she sat up and readjusted her bra. There was a hot sensation between her legs that had built up while he had been touching her. She blushed, wondering how wanton she must be for wanting him to touch her _there_.

Rising on shaky legs, she wondered if Sesshomaru was alright. He hadn't said anything to her signifying that they were done. Something felt… incomplete about the way he had left on her on the couch.

The sound of a shower could faintly be heard down the hall, and resigned, Rin thought to just go to her room. She was just closing the door to her room when she swore she heard a throaty yet quiet grunt come from down the hall. Her curiosity was piqued.

It sounded as though Sesshomaru may have been hurt. Worried washed over her frame and she reopened her door to scurry down the hall. His door was left only partially open. When she pushed it fully open, she furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of his clothes tossed carelessly on the floor. Sesshomaru was the embodiment of neat; he's constant want for neatness was quite possibly the only quickly discernible trait one could pick out from him at first acquaintance.

She knew she should respect his privacy, and she had half a mind to before another grunt sounded from the bathroom. This time, it was followed by a growl. She heard her name, and realized he must be calling her.

She gripped the already ajar bathroom door, and timidly peeked inside.

**-I'm going to end this here my lovelies. **

**Chapter questions: What do you think Rin is going to see in the shower?**

** Do you find virginity to be a turn on or a turn off? Why? **

**Thanks for reading :)- AF**


End file.
